Madison
'''Madison Hightower '''is a young girl living with her family in their small farm located in South Hoof Peninsula. She has a friend in the form of a horse named Nightdust. Personality Madison is fun, loving, has a thrill for adventure and an active imagination. She is very brave, yet reckless and rebellious going against her father's orders to sneaking off to save Nightdust. Star Stable Online Madison has appeared in many quests, including the questlines in the opening of South Hoof Peninsula. After she made friends with the player, she met a wild welsh pony and ended up naming him Nightdust. Then, she noticed there were less and less wild horses roaming the island and knew something was wrong. She and the player place tracking tags on a few and found that they were kidnapped by Mr. Anwir including Nightdust refusing to let him get away with this Madison tried to sneak onto the ship but was push into the ocean but was saved by Herman and the player. Refusing to give up on freeing Nightdust she and Jonas make their way to Fort Pinta to talk about their next move. Then hears that Mr. Anwir went to his base of operations in Jorvik City and snuck into his car stealing a briefcase upon the player freeing her. Her father heard what happened and thought to return it as they did to Mr. Anwir who's at Pier 13. They find Nightdust and the other horses and the trio discovers a serum that Mr. Anwir created to use on the horses to turn them into mindless machines. Nightdust who broke free of his cage thanks to the player takes the serum injection protecting everyone, having no choice Madison fled with her father and the player to safety. After they escaped, Madison was frustrated that she had to leave Nightdust behind but was comforted by her father and thanked the player for her support. Still continuing to save her friend she and the player discover from Carl's men that Nightdust had been given two more injection. But were discovered by Carl's men by setting traps the pair manage to escape. Returning to Pier 13, Madison, Erik and the player confront Mr. Anwir for the final time inside the warehouse. They find Nightdust and the other horses, but upon freeing them they discover something is wrong with Nightdust and to Madison's horror her horse is under the thief's control. When the stallion runs wild she desperately tries to calm him down and succeeds with the player's help but understands he's not completely free from the serum. After they destroy the lab, Mr. Anwir uses the serum on himself he turns into a monster but the duo stops his rampage luring and trapping him into one of the cages on Pier 13. With Mr. Anwir defeated and the horses safe, Madison and Nightdust return home, shortly after she begins see Nightdust transformation and rides to inform the Hermit where he tells her Nightdust's appearance is a result of the serum and that he is a Starbreed. She eagerly awaits the player's return for their next adventure. Trivia *Madison refers to Mr. Anwir as "pirate" and "stupid guy". *As there is no school on the Peninsula, Madison gets her education from her grandmother Sigrid. *Holly isn't Madison's biological mother. Madison's birth mother is unknown. Category:Star Stable Online Category:People in South New Jorvik County Category:NPC